


WICKED Love {Newt x Reader} SERIES

by Dark_elementalist



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anger, Angst, Badass Female Lead, Danger, Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Friends to Lovers, Grief, Grievers, Knives, Love, Murder, Romance, Sadness, Slow Burn, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_elementalist/pseuds/Dark_elementalist
Summary: PREVIOUSLY PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD BY THE SAME TITLE AND AUTHOR—————————————-————————————It’s survival of the fittest in this world, and team work is key. When a strange girl, Y/N, appears in a strange world surrounded by walls, she’s confused and scared. With only 12 boys to keep her company, she’ll form unlikely alliances and expected rivalries. Two years later, as usual a new boy has come up. But everything turns far from usual very soon. He’s the only one she can trust with her life.
Relationships: Newt (Maze Runner)/Original Character(s), Newt (Maze Runner)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome! This is a reupload of a story previously written on Wattpad.com by the same name. As that is the main platform I will be updating on, new chapters and books will be much more frequent there. If you’d like to keep more up to date, I’d suggest checking out the book there. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"Why don't you tell me anything you can remember up to this point." The man sat across from me on the other side of the desk, sliding the chair back up to it and crossing his hands.  
"Do you have time? Because it's a long story."  
"I always have time, especially for kids like you. In fact, it's my job to have time. So tell me, what happened?" I leaned back in the chair and took a sigh.  
"It all started 2 years ago."  
—————————————————  
Death.  
The room I was in smelled like death. Well, it wasn't exactly a room. More of a box. Or an elevator. It moved slowly up a shaft, the area around me so dark I couldn't see anything above or below. I swear something moved but I couldn't make out any figure. I was scared and angry and confused, my fists pounding on the walls as I screamed. The grinding of metal against metal was all I heard as the thing moved further up the shaft and I sat down in the corner looking defeated. I searched my brain for any memory I could remember, but there's nothing. Not a name, not a face, not even an age. Everything was just gone. 

The thing I was in started to slow down and I looked up, seeing a ceiling above me that confused me even more than my situation. The thing stopped and the ceiling started to open, revealing about 12 figures all standing around it. I grabbed the closest thing to me-a plank of wood with a few nails in it-and gripped with both hands as I backed against the wall. When my eyes finally cleared to see what was above me, my eyes scanned every face. It was all boys. Every single one of them with no girls in sight. 

"What the hell?" I said it under my breath as the boys above me murmured, I'm assuming as confused as I was. They all stared at me through the grate above me, looking at me like I was some spectacle in a zoo. I rolled my eyes and started getting annoyed. "Is anyone gonna let me out of here or not?"  
They all seemed surprised when I spoke but two boys opened up the grate above me, none of them daring to come any closer. My eyes scanned the group again, a face towards the back of the crowd looking oddly familiar. He had short dirty blonde hair and soft brown eyes, his face contorting in confusion.  
One boy jumped down into the box I was in and I held out the board in defense, a sudden rush of fear running through my body. The boy was much bigger than me and much taller with dark skin and a clean shaven face. He held his hands out as the boys above me started to murmer. The noise was too much and I started to shake, barely able to gather my thoughts. 

"Slim it!" The boy's voice was loud and authoritative, every other person hushing quickly. I stared at him and backed away as he got to closer. "Hey, hey, hey. I won't hurt you, none of us will. I promise."  
"Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?"  
"I promise, I'll explain everything if you come with me." I slowly lowered the board to the ground and dropped it. The boy let out a sigh and turned to the rest of the group. "All of you, get back to work and give her some space!" The boys reluctantly split and walked in different directions, the familiar looking boy staying back for a few extra seconds before leaving. The boy hopped out and held his hand out for me to grab. I grabbed it and hoisted myself out. I brushed myself off and stood up, my eyes immediately traveling up the large ivy covered stone walls surrounding me. I felt a sudden rush of claustrophobia, breathing heavily while my head spun. I felt myself start to panic.  
"What the hell is this place, a prison?" I turned to the boy in front of me whose name I still didn't know. He gave me a sympathetic look and motioned for me to follow him. 

"We call it the Glade. It's not the best place in the world but it's a home and that's all we need." We walked through the grassy land that spanned a large portion of the area, each side appearing to be surrounded by the stone walls. "Over there is the Homestead. It's where all of us sleep but I imagine we'll have to get you somewhere different with you being the only girl and all."  
"Why am I the only girl? What happened to the rest?"  
"Never had any to begin with. Your the first girl any of these shanks has seen since they can remember." I was about to open my mouth to ask another question when the familiar looking boy from before walked over.  
"I'm assuming Alby hasn't properly introduced himself to you yet, considering I haven't heard him say his name once. Probably a little confusing to just be thrown into a place where the first person you meet doesn't even tell you his name." The boy who he'd called Alby rolled his eyes but kept a small smile on his face.  
"Greenie, this is Newt. He's the one in charge when I can't be around or I need something taken care of. If you've got any questions, I'm sure it's better to ask him than me." The boy held out his hand and I took it, firmly shaking his hand with mine.  
"Pleasure to meetcha'." He gave me a wide smile and I smiled back, suddenly feeling comforted in a place where I didn't know anyone at all. Before I could open my mouth to speak a yelp sounded from over by a small, run down hut in the corner. Alby sighed before letting his head fall into his hands.  
"I better go take care of that, probably another nail through the hand again like usual." Alby pat Newt on the back and gave a subtle head nod towards me. "You mind finishing up showing her around while I deal with whatever is going on over there?" Newt nodded as Alby left and walked in the other direction.  
"Sorry about him, he tends to not give too many answers."  
"Can't fault him, I didn't ask too many questions." I looked around and spun in a circle, hearing a resounding chuckle from the boy beside me.  
"Well I suggest you ask questions now. Afraid there won't be time for 'em later."  
"Why aren't there any other girls here?" Since Newt suggested it, I decided to finally ask all the burning questions in my mind. He sighed.  
"We don't know. Every month a new kid, like you this month, comes up in that box with new supplies. But now after a year they send up a girl. Seems a little odd but it's whatever." He started walking forward and I followed.  
"Why are we here? Why can't I remember anything?"  
"If we knew we'd tell yah. None of us remember anything outside of coming up in that Box. The only things we can remember are-"  
"Hazy memories of a past you feel doesn't exist."  
"You'll fit right in." The boy offered me a kind smile that made my cheeks heat up. "Anyway, we'll have to find you a job in the next few days. Make sure you've got something to do while you're here." He walked towards a large shack over to the side. The boards looked hastily put together, like a group of 3rd graders had made a sloppily put together popsicle stick house. Somehow, it stood without falling. 

"One of the jobs is the cooks, but you don't strike me as the type of person who'd like standing over a stove all day and dealing with a bunch of hungry boys."  
"I'd probably have to resist the urge to throw the food in their faces." We both laughed as he kept walking.  
"There's also the track-hoes. They do the weeding, the planting, basically all the labor to keep us alive."  
"Doesn't sound exactly ideal."  
"It isn't." I nodded towards two boys working with some rusted tools and rotting boards. One of them glared at me; a glare that sent chills down my spine. "Those are the builders. It's labor but it's at least more interesting than farming all day."  
"Doesn't sound terrible." I looked at the boys putting together what looked like pieces of a wall, hammering things into a place. "At least I can take my anger out on a piece of wood instead of someone's face."  
"I think you'll fit right in with the builders then. Sometimes I think that hitting things with a hammer is the only way they don't go bloody insane." He nodded towards another shack that looked half built, surround by fences and pens filled with various animals. "Over there is the slicers. They take care of, uhm-"  
"They kill animals so that the cooks can make it into tomorrow's breakfast?"  
"Pretty much sums it up."  
"No."  
"Yeah didn't exactly expect you to join that one." He walked a couple steps forward and turned around, moving back towards the large shack. "The last one is the med-jacks. They spend most of their time bandaging the slicers and pulling splinters out of the builders."  
"Better than nothing." I turned my back around to look at the rest of where I was, stopping dead in my tracks as I was faced with a looming opening in the stone walls,  
leading down an ivy covered corridor of stone. The ivy went from the top of the wall to the left to top of the one on the right, strung across like party streamers. 

Something pricked at the back of my mind as I stared down it; it was a sense of familiarity, like I'd seen it before, walked down it before. It was so prevalent but also so hard to grasp that it started to hurt my head.  
"Newt, whats out there?" He turned around and looked down the corridor, hesitating as if he didn't know what to say. Or if he should say it at all.  
"That's the Maze. Every night, those doors close and we're locked in here for the night. Then the walls move and change pathways. Then they open every morning, like clockwork. Same thing everyday day."  
"Why?"  
"We don't know. That's what we're trying to figure out." 

Before I could say another word, I was shocked as two boys emerged from the opening. One was a tall and muscular Asian boy, his arms at his sides as he jogged back into the grassy area. The other was blonde with a similar build.  
"Where did they come from?" Newt scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
"Uh, I guess I forgot to mention the Runners."  
"What are Runners?"  
"Basically, they go out into the Maze and run it every day, then map it. They try to see if there's anyway to get out of this place."  
"Oh." I looked around at the few boys doing work. It appeared to be two boys to every job, but with me I supposed it'd be unbalanced.  
That's when I realized that everyone here was around 14. Except for Alby, who looked about 16.  
"Wait, why is everyone here so young? How old are you guys?"  
"Nobody knows, we just go based off assumptions. I'd say you're about as old as the rest of us. 14."  
"What? How?"  
"Whoever put us here is seriously jacked in the head, that's how." The two of us walked towards the larger shack, a bunch of hammocks hastily strewn about everywhere around the place for what I assumed to be sleeping quarters. "You'll sleep here with the rest of the guys, but we'll try to put you as far away from them as possible. That way nobody decides to try anything funny." I nodded. "Anymore questions?"  
"How do I become a Runner?" The question has been pricking my mind for forever, the familiarity of the maze opening giving me an itch I couldn't scratch. Newt just laughed.  
"You don't just become a runner, okay? Just...stick to the Glade for now, alright?"  
"But-"  
"Trust me, you don't want to go out there." I realized it was pointless, so I nodded.  
"I guess...being a builder wouldn't be so bad." Newt offered me a comforting smile and hit my shoulder with his.  
"See? Look on the bright side of the things; you got here at just the right time, you're the first Greenie to experience a bonfire."  
"What's a bonfire?"  
"I don't even remember who brought it up but since things are so...depressing around here a lot of times someone decided we should have a little pick me up. Every month when a new Greenie comes up, we'll have a bonfire to welcome them to the Glade." He walked forward until he was standing in the middle of the large grassy area. I was startled almost off my feet as the ground began to shake, a loud noise running through my ears. I looked up to see the giant stone walls come together, seeming to defy all laws of science.  
"What the hell?"  
"That's the doors closing. Be lucky for it, you don't want to see what's out there."  
—————————————————  
"This feels...out of place, yet somehow like it belongs." I laughed as the darkness was winked out by the light of the bonfire. "Like we shouldn't be celebrating yet we need to."  
"I think it'll at least bring some happiness to this bloody pit of despair for once." Newt held up the glass of amber colored liquid that the kid apparently named Gally had whipped together at the last minute. "I'm honestly scared to drink this, considering Gally won't tell anyone what's in it."  
"Look, we're trapped behind stone walls, I think a mysterious drink is the least of our worries." I put the jar to my lip and took almost the whole bit into my mouth at once, the liquid burning my throat as it went down. I shook my head a bit before downing the rest.  
"You do have a point there." Newt let out a laugh and looked up at the sky, then back at me. He put the jar to his lips and took a large gulp, coughing it up onto the ground. "How did you drink that?"  
"I don't know, maybe you're just a wimp." We both shared a laughed before he stood up and dusted off his pants.  
"Might as well show you around before the chaos of the Glade starts tomorrow." He took me around and introduced me to the other boys. Frypan and the other cook along with him both donned welcoming smiles and comforting words, the same as the Med-Jacks Clint and Jeff. The leader of the track-hoes wasn't as welcoming but wasn't mean either and Winston, the leader of the slicers, scared me a bit. He introduced me to the runners, led by the muscular Asian boy I saw earlier. 

"I don't believe you've met the new greenie. She doesn't remember her name yet but figured I might as well introduce her anyway."  
"Lemme know when you do figure it out, I'd love to put a name to such a pretty face." He smirked and put his hands on his hips.  
"Wow, quite the flirt. I may not be able to remember much but what I certainly do remember is that I'm not your type." He pretended to be hurt but still smiled anyway.  
"Ouch. I like this one." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Minho, keeper of the runners."  
"Nice to meet you." I moved along to the last group; the Builders. The two boys standing there were tall and lean, intimidating looking. The runners may be the best of the best, but the builders reminded me of the football players in high school that I somehow remember over everything else. When we approached, they seemed to be annoyed. 

"Gally, since you haven't met the new greenie yet, I figured I'd introduce her to all the keepers before she trains to choose her job."  
"Don't know why you're introducing her to me, I imagine she'll either be with the cooks or the med jacks." My jaw dropped while Newt rolled his eyes.  
"Actually, she seems pretty interested in being a builder." Gally let out a loud laugh and looked at me.  
"Keep on dreaming. No way a girl is skilled or strong enough to be a builder. Sorry, honey but you don't have a chance." He put a hand on my shoulder, my eyes locking with his as they burned with fire. I grabbed his wrist with my right hand and twisted it behind his back, planting my knee right into the small of his back. I used my other hand to bend his neck backward, putting pressure on his spine and left arm. All the boys turned towards us as Gally yelped in pain. 

"Put your hands on me again and I swear I will break every fucking bone in your arms and hands. And I think I'm perfectly capable of lifting wood on my own. Based on the fact I have a perfect angle to break your back and snap your arm in half and you can't do anything to get out of it, if anyone deserves to be in the kitchen its you, honey." Newt just smirked while Alby approached slowly.  
"Alright, let him go." Gally's face turned red as I released him from my grip, his eyes darting around in embarrassment. Alby leaned down by my ear. "Glad one of us finally had the guts to do it." He smiled at me while I smirked at Gally with my hands on my hips.  
"I think you'll fit right in." Newt let out a laughed before walking away. Me and Gally glared at each other, sending daggers through the others skull. 

And so it begins.  
My new life.  
And boy, was I in for a surprise.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD BY THE SAME TITLE AND AUTHOR  
> —————————————-  
> ————————————  
> It’s survival of the fittest in this world, and team work is key. When a strange girl, Y/N, appears in a strange world surrounded by walls, she’s confused and scared. With only 12 boys to keep her company, she’ll form unlikely alliances and expected rivalries. Two years later, as usual a new boy has come up. But everything turns far from usual very soon. He’s the only one she can trust with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and support on my prologue chapter! I hope you like this one just as much as the first one. Don’t forget, this is a reupload of the original book posted on Wattpad by the same name under the same author username. I update that more often so if you’d like to read more check that out! 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ———————

Two Years Later

I was awoken that morning by the bright sunlight beating down on my face, blinding me through closed lids and warming my face. A pair of hands shook me further awake, my body flipping over.  
"Y/N, come on, get up."  
"Go away Chuck and let me sleep."  
"It's Greenie day and Minho's already left. You're late. Again." My body shot up from the hammock, almost falling face first out of it and onto the dirt. I hurried to slip on the tight work boots and tie the laces up, throwing on the jacket I normally wore over my shoulders. I zipped it up and pushed a stray hair away from my face, walking hastily out of the sleeping area and towards the Conference Hall. I pushed the door open with a thud, startling the other boys inside. I started to apologize, shutting the door slowly.  
"Well look whose late. Again." Gally stood with his arms crossed over his chest, earning an eye roll from me. 

It wasn't my fault, anyway. I hadn't been sleeping the best for the past week or so, my sleep only being filled with small glimpses into a shattered past and darkness without sleep. I was working double time most days since I had to pick up the slack of the extra work of getting ready for greenie day. I was still covering my duties as a builder while attempting to make sure food was in order, sleeping quarters were rearranged for the new arrival, and making sure the stock room was prepared for the new batch of supplies. It was hectic to say the least. I slumped over against the wall and leaned against it.  
"Gally, give her a break. Not her fault she's been doing your job." Newt stood against the back wall with an annoyed look on his face, sending Gally a menacing glare and me a small smile. I sat down on one of the benches as Alby cleared his throat.  
"As all of you know, it is greenie day. Recently we've been having some issues with people ridiculing the new arrivals." Alby stared right at Gally as he shrunk down lower in his chair. "It's already scary enough wakin' up in a shuck box to a bunch of boys you don't know so we don't need anyone else adding to it. From now on, if you ain't got nothing nice to say to the greenie, don't say it at all." A couple of the boys nodded in agreement but Gally stayed still. "You understand that Gally?" Gally nodded as Alby returned back to his same posture as before. "Alright, get back to work before the greenie gets here."  
The Keepers started filing out the door, myself being the last one out. Gally stood in front of the door before I could leave. 

"Think you could move outta the way? I got a job to do, shuck-face." I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him.  
"I'm sick and tired of you being late to these damn meetings. All of us have to wake up early just to sit around for a half an hour waiting for you to show up."  
"Look I'm sorry Gally, but like Newt said, I've been doing your job and three times as many more. Apparently you can't get that concept through your thick skull. I've been doing everything around here for the past week since nobody knows how to step up around here. So give me a break would yah?"  
"Look, I'm tired of you getting extra privilege around here just cause your a girl. The only reason you're on this council is because Newt took a liking to you when you got here."  
"And so what? I'm running this just as well as you are, if not better. And I don't wanna hear that klunk about special treatment. I specifically told Alby I didn't want to be treated any differently so back off and let me do my job." I walked through the doorway, shoulder checking Gally on the way out. I heard him huff off into the distance while I went to grab the tools from the shed. 

"You alright? You look upset." I looked down at Chuck and gave him a crooked half smile. "It was Gally again, wasn't it?" I nod at the boy as he trailed behind me like a lost puppy. The only people in this place that seemed to really pay attention to him were me, Alby, and Newt, considering it was my job to welcome all the new greenies to the Glade. I was the only one who could calm him down and Newt and Alby felt sorry for how badly the other Gladers treated the poor kid. He was a nice kid but could be a little clingy at times, but what was he supposed to do? He was a 13 year old with no memories surround by people he didn't know.  
"I'm just so sick of him basically telling me I'm not good enough. I do half the work around here and get no credit for it."  
"I mean, some of the other boys think you helped start this place up. I know I do anyway." I laughed at the small boy.  
"Not quite, but close. I mean, when I got here things were in order but it was organized chaos. My main job is to do whatever nobody else as time for."  
"Better than doing what I do." I ruffled Chuck's curls up a little and smiled at him.  
"Hey, at least people thank you for cleaning the toilets." As if cued by my last sentence, the alarm went off to signal the arrival of a new greenie. All the boys in the Glade stopped what they were doing and surrounded the area, swarming it with buzzing curiosity. I pushed my way to the front of the group, standing between Newt and Gally. The sirens halted as the doors slowly opened, revealing a boy behind the caged door. He stared up at the group of us with his hand over his face, and when he lowered it, I was hit with that same sense of familiarity I'd had when I first got here. 

The boy had short brown hair and brown eyes, his face scrunched up in confusion with a tanned complexion. He looked muscular, dressed in a blue shirt and brown pants. He seemed to feel the same familiarity as his eyes passed mine, flicking between person to person. Gally and Newt reached down to open the cage above the boy. I backed up a little further and let Gally jump down to greet the boy, grabbing him by his hand and yanking him up onto the dirt. All the boys started muttering to each other about him, most of the words I couldn't make out. He looked around at all of us frantically, his eyes wide with terror. 

"Can't you all slim it for five seconds? You're scaring the poor boy." Everyone just kept talking, that is until the boy jumped up and ran off out of the small circle of people. We all watched as he ran towards one of the walls, not bothering to look up. I held my hand on my hips and let out a chuckle, wincing a little as he tripped over a stray tree stump and landed on his face. A chuckle passed my lips as the boy stood up, Gally walking over and guiding him towards the Pit. Alby told all of us to get back to work, but told me to stay with him to welcome the new greenie. I strapped the saw to my belt, walking alongside Alby with my hands crossed over my chest. As we approached, the boy backed away and into a corner of the hole in the ground. We crouched down to greet the boy, a smile on my face to make sure he felt comfortable.  
"You don't gotta be afraid of us. We won't hurt you." Alby leaned against one of the bars.  
"Where am I?" The boys voice was shaky as he spoke.  
"A place we call the Glade. It's as much of a home as we got, so be grateful for it."  
"Why can't I remember anything?"  
"Nobody can." I piped up from the other side. "Don't worry too much about it, the basic stuff like your name will come back to you in a few days. Just don't ask anyone around here about it, it kinda offends people." The boy looked between the two of us and just shook his head.  
"Why am I here?"  
"Nobody knows. All we know is that we're here and this place is where we are. You think you'll be okay outta those bars?" The boy hesitated for a second and nodded, Alby telling me to open it up. I swung the door open and the boy climbed out. We walked across the grassy courtyard with Alby telling him all about the Glade and how it works. We stopped for a second so he could look around and so Newt could catch up to us.  
"Hiya Greenie. Figured I'd meet you personally."  
"Greenie, this is Newt. He's in charge when I'm not around so if he tells you to do something I suggest you do it."  
"And when he and I aren't around she's in charge so if she tells you to do something you better do it." I gave the greenie a smirk and put a hand on my hip.  
"Newt, Y/N, you guys go ahead and get back to work. I'll let Chuck take over this time since he's been dying to do his first tour." Me and Newt nodded and walked away towards the working area. 

"Sorry about Gally giving you a hard time again today. We're trying to get him to just shut up but you know how he is." Newt turned his head towards me slightly as he spoke.  
"He's just afraid I'll break his fragile masculinity. Not that he really had any in the first place."  
"He's under the assumption you'll replace him for keeper of the builders. Not that I'm opposed to that by any means but only Alby can agree to that and he doesn't think that's a good idea. Not even because he thinks you can't do it; cause he knows that you've already got enough responsibilities as it is."  
"Tell me about it. Yesterday alone I think I lost 15 pounds running from the farms to the kitchen."  
"What're we talking about today shuckfaces?" Minho ran up to the two of us, sweat dripping down his forehead and onto his shirt. His face was red and he was breathing heavily, and he smelled of sweat and dirt. I turned my head away.  
"Gross. You smell like you rolled around it the Deadheads for an hour." He started shoving his limbs in my face, forcing me to smell the awful stench.  
"Sometimes I wonder if you two aren't bloody siblings." Newt rolled his eyes and held his head in his hands as I kept Minho's arm out of my face. 

Suddenly, a bunch of people started screaming over towards one of the doors, me and Newt sharing a confused glance. The three of us all exchanged looks before noticing Gally towering over the greenie as he was on the ground, trying to back away. We ran over to hear him screaming and Gally yelling back. I put a hand against his chest and stared him in the eyes. I spoke through gritted teeth.  
"You are not helping!" I leaned down to look at him. "Just calm down okay? Gally didn't-" Before anyone could really speak, the rumbling of the door closing echoed throughout the empty field. I stood straight up on my legs, watching down at the greenie's shocked expression. When they finally closed, I leaned my hand down and helped him up. 

"Welcome to the Glade, Greenie. Enjoy."


End file.
